


Chains x Phan (One Shot)

by kawaii__neko



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boys in Chains, Dom Phil Lester, Dominant, M/M, My First Smut, Phan - Freeform, Smut, Sub Dan Howell, Submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaii__neko/pseuds/kawaii__neko
Summary: Phil gets kinky with chains towards Dan





	Chains x Phan (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is (really) bad, it's my first smut. Please give me your opinion(s). :)

Phil's POV

~~~~~Some time around 2pm~~~~~

"Hey Philly," I hear Dan call from his bedroom. "Yeah, Dan?" I yell back to him, as I put the dishes we used for lunch into the dishwasher. Dan was setting up for us to film a new video, though, I've forgotten what it was going to be about. "I'm ready to start filming the new vid, come in to my room." "Okay," I yell back again. I finish putting the dishes in the machine, and start walking to Dan's room. As I walk in, I ask him "what are we filming about again?" He turns around from the camera set up, and gives me the look he does when he's thinking are you serious? "Don't give me that look, I've totally forgotten," I say sitting down next to him on his bed. I look in his eyes - oh my god, they're so beautiful, the brown colour melts me. "Phil, Phil, PHILL?!" I hear Dan shout. I look around "Huh? What?" I must have drifted off in my own thought. "The video we're making is the quiz - Which Yūri On Ice! Character Are You?" He says in a pleasing tone, "Ahh, yes - how could I forget?" Dan just laughs, his smile's so beautiful too. "Okay, let's start the video" I say to him, smiling.

~~~~~Some time around 6pm~~~~~

"We're just gonna have an easy night for dinner, okay? So noodles?" I say to Dan, "okay, I'm fine with that," he replies with. Dan's fine with me making his food, he trusts me with what I put into his mouth. I add something extra in his fizzy drink, something that'll put him to sleep for a while. I smirk as I bring his food and drink, he looks at me with a creeped out stare. "What did you do Phil?" He asks me, "Nothing, I'm just proud at what I made. That's all." I say as calmly as I can, putting down the bowl and glass on the coffee table. I'm so excited for when he falls asleep. Dan just keeps his creeped out stare, and turns to the foods and starts eating it. I go back to the kitchen to grab mine, and came back to sit down next to him. I love him so much, probably too much actually. He has expressed his feelings to me, but he wasn't very clear about it - so I'm not sure where we stand. But I'll know later - for sure. I watch Dan pick up his glass, and drink a mouth full of it. He puts it down and turns to me, "why are you staring?" He asks, I turn away once he says that, "I-uh-I, nothing." I feel heat rising in my cheeks, crap, I'm blushing. Don't look at him, don't look at him. I hear a soft bang on the couch, I turn to look at where it came from - it came from Dan, he's asleep. "And the fun begins, Danny boy." I smirk proudly.

Dan's POV

~~~~~Some time around 8pm~~~~~

My body's cold against what feels like concrete, and it feels uncomfortably cold around my wrists and ankles. I open my eyes and see that I am lying on concrete, I try to sit up but it's very difficult - I notice that my wrists and ankles are chained to the floor, that's why they're cold and I'm cold. The lighting is dim, but good enough to see that I- I am- "I am naked?!" I yell, looking around the room for any sign as to why I'm here. I remember the last things I saw was Phil- "Phil?!" I shout. I eventually get on all fours. I hear foot steps close by, "help, please!" I yell out to whoever the steps are from. "Daaaaanuellll" a voice echos through the room in a whisper, "who- who are you?" I say in a trembled voice. The person of the voice steps into the light where I can see- "Ph-Phil?!" I say stunned, he's naked as well. His length is long than mine, and I've noticed that he's been dominant in what we've been doing lately - with like traveling and videos (when we do them together). But this kind of dominant, I've gone hard because of the sight and the thought. I didn't notice Phil moved, but I feel like he's behind me. I hear some jingling noises, "hey Danny, I'm gonna whip you with something and you have to guess what it is. Fun game, yeah?" He says, and before I could protest, he whips my ass with something hard, metal and flexible. "What is it Danny boy?" Phil chuckles, is he mental or something? "I- it felt li- like ch- chains." I stutter, trembling from the pain. I get whipped again, I cry out in pain. "Phil!!" I shout, he just laughs. I'm actually liking his technique, him whipping with chains is making me get even more hard and horny. "Ph- Phil, get insi- side me ple- please." I eager for this, I've wanted this since I've met him. I want him. I hear Phil walk closer to me, "you're enjoying this, aren't you Danny?" He says to my face, I just nod very quickly, readying to cum. Phil slides a finger over my naked back, as he walks to my ass. I see in the corner of my eye, Phil getting ready to make his way inside of me. "You being hard by getting whipped by chains, and you enjoying it - makes me hard." He says, and I hear him lube himself up and my asshole too. His hand in the area feels great, "just get in already, please." I say in an eager voice. Phil's member touches my entry once I said that, he slowly goes in and slowly pulls out. "Ph- Phil! Stop teasing me, and go harder and faster!" I cry out in joy, he just chuckles. He grabs my hips tightly, and pulls in and out hard, and gradually gains speed using my hips to help. "Moan- for me- Dan- iel," he says in between breaths, I do as I'm told - "Phi- Phiiiiil," I moan loudly, so he can hear me. "Uh-uh, Phiiil, keep gooooing," I moan again, he continues to crash his crotch into my ass cheeks. I can feel Phil reaching his pro state inside of me, "a- few- more," he says. Suddenly, I feel a release of liquid inside of me, and that sensation just makes me release too. Phil stops, and pulls out slowly, and I hear a chain move and I get whipped again. "Uh!" I cry out in pain and joy. I hear it move again, and hold myself ready for another whip, but I hear it sliding on the floor - I look under my body but can't see because of my length. I suddenly feel something cold at my asshole, and it gets shoved in. "Ph- Phil!" I cry out in pain. "Don't worry Danny, a chain won't kill you." He says with a smirk, he- he put a chain inside of me! Phil! Suddenly, there's release of the chain - he pulled in out quickly and I feel most of Phil's release come out of me. I look in the corner of my eye and see Phil walk to my front end with the same chain that was inside of me, what is he going to do now? I've never seen this side of Phil! He kneels down to my face, and shoves the same chain down my throat, I gag and chock. I rustle my arm - trying to get them free, but it's no use. Phil pulls out the chain slowly, and once it's out I cough for air. "Phil!" Something suddenly knocks me in the head and I'm out cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my very first smut, I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
